Hermione Longbottom's Diary
by Hermione Longbottom
Summary: This is an H/N fic. It is about Hermione's time at Hogwarts, and she is telling it in her diary.


Hermione Longbottom

Chapter I

September 1, 1991

** **

# A/N: This is a series written in Hermione's diary. Each chapter is a new day.

Dear Diary,

I am so exited! Today is my first day at my new witch, yes, WITCH school! It is called Hogwarts. I can't wait! I hope I read enough from my books! What if I didn't? I just can't imagine being the worst kid on the first day!

I met a boy over in Diagon Alley, where I bought my school supplies named Neville. He said he'd meet me at the platform. I just can't believe that there is a Platform 9 ¾3/4! I never saw one at King's Cross before! The Wizarding World is sounding pretty strange already.

I met Neville at the platform at precisely 10:30. We still had a half hour before we left, so w put our belongings in an empty compartment. Since Neville was being clumsy, now I know it is his routine, I had to help him carry his trunk. That took most of our time and we only had about 5 minutes left. We sat down, and Neville called out to his grandmother, "Gran, I've lost my toad!" It made them both upset.

We decided to search every compartment for Trevor, or Neville's toad. We finally got to the last compartment. Two people were in it. One was fairly tall and he had freckles and flaming red hair. The other, I was actually very surprised, was Harry Potter. I could see his scar just under his just-perfect scraggly black hair. When Neville saw him, he left because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Harry.

I asked the two if they had seen the toad. I also spoke very quickly to them about myself and how much I had read. I guess I spoke too much, because they didn't really pay attention. Then I left. They were too rude.

Neville was back in our compartment. He asked if Trevor was in Harry's compartment. When I told him no, he made me go back and look again. I brought him with me.

Once again, they said that the starting-to-get-very-annoying toad was not there. I also introduced them to Neville. After talking for a few minutes, we left.

It was now time to disembark the train. (A/N: Is that correct for a train?) Neville and I got off. We heard a voice booming over the chatter of all of my new peers. He told us to get into some rowboats. Neville and I sat down in the last available boat. Unluckily, Harry and Ron (the red haired boy) joined us, since only four kids were allowed in a boat. We rowed over the lake, which, to my horror, has a giant squid, until we got to some ivy. Everyone ducked underneath it to a dock. We got out and Hagrid (the half-giant with the big booming voice) knocked here times on the door. A lean woman with a tight bun appeared at the entrance. I realized that she must be a teacher that is well respected and strict at once.

We were all lead into a somewhat small room. We were waiting to be called into the Great Hall, when, astonishingly, some *humans* floated through the wall and started talking to us. Wait a second, now I realize it! They were ghosts! Finally, we were called to get sorted. 

Professor McGonagall took us in and stood us where we could see all of the older students. There was a very frayed and worn out hat standing on a stool with four legs. To my astonishment it opened it's brim and began to sing:

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

**_But don't judge on what you see,_**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_**

**_A smarter hat than me._**

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

**_And I can cap them all._**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

**_Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

**_Set Gryffindors apart;_**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

**_Where they are just and loyal,_**

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_**

**_And unafraid of toil;_**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

**_If you've a ready mind,_**

**_Where those of wit and learning,_**

**_Will always find their kind;_**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

**_You'll make your real friends,_**

**_Those cunning folk use any means_**

**_To achieve their ends._**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

**_And don't get in a flap!_**

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

**_ _**

Everyone that was there clapped, so I joined in. Several kids were called up to try it on. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff. I listened to those names, but then started thinking, _I hope I'm in Ravenclaw! They sound the best! I'm very smart. But I am also brave. I love the wild! Hmmmm…_ My thoughts were interrupted when someone called, "Granger, Hermione!" I jumped up and put the hat on. It said:

Wow! Very impressive! Your mind is the best I've seen so far!

# Great! Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!

But you're also very brave. I see that you always like wild nature. You've dealt bravely with many animals! Hard choice, but it better be… "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"

It shouted the house out to the whole hall. I walked down to the table where the cheering was the loudest and sat down in an empty seat. I couldn't believe it. A minute ago, I wasn't feeling anything enough to be in any house at all. But the hat put me in Gryffindor. Hooray!!!!

I started to enjoy watching the sorting ceremony. It was quite fun, actually. I heard Neville being called next. After about half an hour, it finally put him in Gryffindor. He came running over to sit with me so fast that he forgot to put the hat back on the stool. I waited to see how many other Gryffindors there were going to be. Finally I heard Padma Patil being sorted to Ravenclaw, while the next new Gryffindor was her twin sister, Parvati. Next, Harry was sorted. He was sorted into, once again, into Gryffindor. I noticed someone that looked remarkably like Ron, wearing a badge with a P on it, shaking Harry's hand. Dean Thomas and Ron, to my unluckiness (A/N: Is that a word???), also were in Gryffindor.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to speak. Although he seemed ice, he also seemed well, to put it nicely, strange. He said: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" *Mental Note: Look up those words in a dictionary* After he finished, our golden plates and goblets filled with food. It was a feast to remember.

I was so full that I don't even remember walking with a bunch of other kids behind a prefect and hearing him let us into the common room with the password (Caput Draconis). The next thing I knew was that I was up in the first year girls' dorm, falling off to sleep…

A/N: Ok. I know that was short. That's all I could think of to put into Hermione's diary for this day. I'll be writing more in this series soon, but I need to get 5 reviews before I post the next part. I hope you enjoyed this!!!!!

_ _

_Disclaimer: I own NADA. J. K. Rowling owns all of the characters, the houses, the sorting hat, Platform 9 3/4, etc. I only own Hermione's thoughts and me. Oh, yeah. The sorting hat owns it's song._

_ _

_A/N: Please review! No flames though! Thank you!_


End file.
